


National Siblings Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airports, Coulson is Darcy's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil agrees to let Darcy visit, but also has some plans of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Siblings Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10  
> Holiday: National Siblings Day  
> Prompt: gave a running hug to the wrong person at the airport and knocked you to the ground

Flights were, legit, the worst.  She hated all the people that insisted a 500 pound piece of luggage the size of Vermont was a carry on.  She despised the men who always ended up next to her, leering at her but also talking about how she reminded them of their daughter.  (Gross.)  She couldn’t stand that she always looked like a rumpled mess by the end of it.  Flying across the country on the red-eye?  Worse than all of that.  Those flights always had middling business men that thought they were a bigger deal than they were that got drunk on overpriced liquor.  Those flights always made her wish she could fly with a taser. As she deplaned, she decided that if her brother didn’t fully appreciate what she did for him, she might punch him.

She hadn’t seen her brother in nearly a year.  He was always busy doing his job that, until New Mexico, she had thought was just a paper pusher for the government.  Now she knew better, and she swore she would never forgive him for not telling her how AWESOME he was.  That’s probably what made him so good at his job though; people constantly assuming he was less than he was.  Kinda ran in the family.  

As she worked her way to the luggage claim, she smiled at how her call about visiting had gone.

_“Coulson.”_

_“Agent Brother!  How goes it?”_

_“Darcy?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“Are you in trouble?”_

_She sighed. “The garden is lovely this time of year.”_

_“I know you think it’s foolish, but code phrases can be useful.  So, no trouble.  What’s this call for, then?”_

_“Can’t a little sister pester her brother without needing a reason?”_

_“Isn’t that how it always is?” She could hear the smile in his voice, though she was positive it wasn’t on his face._

_“Look, do you have time right now for an actual conversation or is this a bad time?”_

_“I always have time for you, Darce.”_

_“How about this:  Will someone get injured in the next ten minutes if you’re talking to me instead of doing your job?  Will a small nation fall?  Will aliens arrive on Earth...again?”_

_“No, Darcy.  I’m just doing some paperwork.  We can talk.”_

_“Okay.  Here’s the deal.  I want to visit.”_

_“Are you sure you’re not in trouble?”_

_“No, I’m not.  It’s just...well, I miss you.  Like, I get that we’re not as close as we could be because I was a surprise baby or whatever, and teens don’t really like babies, but, I dunno.  New Mexico made me think that I should enjoy the things I like in life and, brother, that, surprisingly. includes you.  Your job is dangerous.  I don’t want to have regrets later on.”_

_“And this has nothing to do with how hot my ‘jackbooted thugs’ are?”_

_“Brother!  You wound me!”_

_“Darcy?”_

_“No, Phil, it doesn’t.  I was actually having a moment of sincerity there with you.”_

_He chuckled softly.  “Fine.  when do you want to come?”_

_“Did you know there’s a National Sibling’s Day?”_

_“You are the strangest child.”_

_“Phiiiiiiil.”_

_“Book the flight and send me the details.  I promise to make time for you.”_

_“Best. Brother. Ever.”_

They had talked just a few minutes longer before she promised to send him her travel details, and then they had hung up.  Okay.  So maybe flying was worth it to see her brother.

When she finally got to the baggage claim (which had taken forever because this airport was HUGE), she scanned the crowd for him.  He had promised to pick her up.  As she scanned, she looked for his tell-tale suit and overall bland persona.  Her eyes locked on him.  He was looking the wrong way like some sort of idiot.  Wasn’t he supposed to be better aware of his surroundings?  She took off running at his back.

“Phiiiiiiil!” She cried as she leapt at his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He clearly had not been expecting that because they both crashed to the ground.  Darcy was laughing wildly when Phil turned around to look at her and…..this was not her brother.

“Oh my god!  Oh shit!  Sorry!  I thought you were my brother!  I swear.  I don’t normally tackle people in the airport!  Are you okay?  Whoa.  You have, like, amazing arms.  Look, I’m sorry for knocking you down, but I am not sorry about meeting you.”

The man beneath her huffed.

“Dude!  I said sorry!  It was an honest mistake!”

That’s when she realized he wasn’t angry.  He was laughing.

“I wondered why he insisted I wear a suit to pick you up.  Do you always knock out guys?”

She looked down at him.  “Phrase.  Give it now.”  She was fairly certain this man was sent by her brother, but Phil had impressed upon her how important it was to be cautious.  

“Aren’t you a cute kitten?” he said between laughs.

Darcy relaxed against him.  “Cool.  Oh. and we should probably get off the floor.  People are staring.”

Darcy got up first, giving the man a hand to help him up.  Once they were both upright she said, “So, where’s my brother?”

“Got called into a meeting.  He sent me, but made me put on a suit before I left.  This thing is terrible.  I don’t know how he does it all the time.”

“It’s like his armour.  It works for him, but you do look pretty miserable.”  She stuck out her hand, “I’m Darcy.”

He took her hand and pulled her in close to him.  “I’m Clint, and don’t think I’ve forgotten that you said you weren’t sorry for meeting me,” he whispered in her ear, hot breath making her shiver a bit.

“Oh, you and I are going to get along famously,” she whispered back, grabbing his ass.

***

Phil watched from a nearby pillar.  He was really getting the hang of being a good big brother.  This was way more fun than when she was little

**Author's Note:**

> Dy 10 went up a little early because my parents are visiting for the weekend! You can expect Friday and Saturday to go up early too, most likely.


End file.
